


Nightmare Fuel

by fandom Force and Strength 2020 (fandom_Force_and_Strength)



Series: Спецквест 2020 [1]
Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Force_and_Strength/pseuds/fandom%20Force%20and%20Strength%202020
Summary: Однажды ты, учёный, просыпаешься посреди ночи попить кофейку, а сзади тебя маячит солнце с щупальцами. А ты и привык уже. // One day you, a scientist, wake up in the middle of the night for a cup of coffee, and there's a tentacle sun floating behind you. Ah, but that's nothing new.
Series: Спецквест 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773748
Kudos: 14
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [elolaps_art](twitter.com/elolaps_art)
> 
> Задание: [SCP-4241, Ночной кошмар исследователя](http://scpfoundation.net/scp-4241).

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/5f/8a/yMtRWxg0_o.png)


End file.
